A Strange New Student at DWMA
by souleatergirl12
Summary: A new student comes to DWMA. She has some hidden secrets that only her weapon,lord death, and herself know about. learn a little about black stars past.few OC. Rated M for future lemon and cursing.
1. New Student

**Hello everybody this is only my second fanfic im going to start writing chapters instead of short stories like my other fanfic story.**

**hope you guys enjoy this story**

**i do not own soul eater**

* * *

_**Maka's**__**POV**_

Soul and I were riding to school on soul's motorcycle like we usally do.

When we got to school we met up with the rest of our friends in the front of the school. That's when I noticed a girl walking to the front doors. She must be new because i've never saw her at the DWMA at all. She looked very friendly. She looked about the same age as me but she had short light brown hair and piercing chocolately brown eyes. She was wearing a green shirt and a pair of ripped shorts.

The bell rang and we all went to our first class. I walked to stein's classroom with soul. I was explaining the new girl to soul.

"Well we will probably find out who she is soon",soul said.

"How can you be sure?", i asked

"Because shes walking into steins class"

"oh" i said slietly blushing. Then we went into class.

"Hello class i would like to intoduce our new student Mayuka" Stein said

"she doesnt have a weapon!" Black Star yelled out like always

"actually i do" she said as a matter of factly

"Then where is it!" he said slightly aggrivated

i"ts right here" she said with cold eyes "Emi transform"

she lifted she hand and a wickedly sharp sword appeared in her hand.

"WWOOWW" the whole class said

Black Star was not liking the attention Mayuka was getting "Well where did the weapon come from." Black Star said

She turned a little pale.

"Well my weapon is inside me she is an actaully a person we are both weapons she can come out. Watch."

With a flash of light ther was another new girl in the room. She was about one or two years older then Mayuka and had jet black hair and bright blue eyes she was wearing a pair of blue shorts and had a blue shirt on.

Okay i think thats enough show and tell why don't both of you go sit down by ahh miss Maka. Maka raise your hand. stien said

Both girls came to sit next to me.

"Hello my name is maka and this is my weapon soul"i said friendly

"Hello nice to meet you" Emi said and turned her attention to steins lesson

We went on with steins class and finished school for the day.

Then we went home.

* * *

_**Sorry for such the bad endding i was in a rush ill update as soon as i can.**_

_**review and like ^-^**_

_**-souleatergirl12 love you all**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Black Star POV**_

Tsubaki and i were walking home, i was thinking.

"Black Star whats wrong your so quiet"she said a bit scared.

"Just thinking can a god like me not be quiet and think?" i replied

"Of course you can. So what do you think about the new girl Mayuka?" she asked

"Shes okay. Nobody will ever pass a god like me. But i did notice she turned a little pale when she saw me i wonder why?"he said staring at the sky.

"Well do you know her? It seemed like she knew you."

"She seems familier." I said

I opend the apartment door and we went in it was already 5:00.

"Black Star what do you want for dinner!?" she yelled from her bedroom

"I can eat anything right now i'm starving!"I said as my stomach growled

Tsubaki was laughing "I guess you are starving."

* * *

_**Mayuka's POV**_

I was sitting on the couch with a pillow in my lap just staring at the wall.

"Whats wrong Mayuka you seem distant? is it because of Black Star" Emi said sitting next to me.

"Yeah. i cant believe he doesnt remember me we were so close back then and he just forgot about me completly." i said a tear staining my cheek.

"Dont cry mayuka maybe somwhere in his thick skull he does remember. Or maybe you just need to tell him then everything will click on." She said soothingly

"Maybe I guess we will see tomarrow. So whats for dinner" I said

Emi was laughing "You are always hungry and keep your body how do you do it?"

"I dont know i guess all the training and battles keeps me fit." i said now lauging.

"We should go out to eat and start to learn about the city we're living in."Emi said

"aww i guess so."i said

we got our things and went to go eat. after we ate we went to walk we were walking we bumped into a kid from school I remenber him now I believe his name was Death the Kid?

"Death the Kid?" I asked

"Oh hello mayuka." he said "please you can call me kid. and these are my weapons Liz and Patti."

"Hello." They said in unison

"Sorry about the rush but Mayuka we have to go home."Emi said

"Okay bye Kid bye Liz, Patti."and we went home.

"They seemed nice" I said when we got home.

"Yeah they did well goodnight see you in the morning" Emi said and we went to sleep.

* * *

**What do you think about the second chapter? i'll update as soo as i can ^.^**

**-Souleatergirl12**


	3. Chapter 3

_I'm here with chapter three I haven't updated because nobody been fallowing it I'm thinking of making a new story but I don't know yet. well anyway I hope this chapter pleases you._

_I do not own any part of Soul Eater_

* * *

Mayuka POV

I woke up to my damn alarm clock. I was going to go back to sleep but couldn't because Emi walked in as if she knew I was going to go back to sleep.

"Rise and shine sleepy head! You need to get ready for school ",she said with a cheerful voice. She opened the curtains I was blinded by bright light shining into my room.

"Grrrr! Do I have to?" I asked

"Yes you do",she said sounding quite motherly,"you cant already be skipping class when its only your second day of class."

"Fine "I got out of bed and stretched I went to the kitchen coffee already made and in a cup for me. I gulped it down as if it was water then went to get changed.

today I wore a tight black V-neck with some turquoise shorts. I came of the bathroom only to notice the Emi was wearing the same thing except her shorts were white.

"Seriously!"we said in unison

"I'll go change ",I said and went to change yet again. This time I changed into some dark blue skinny jeans and a tight purple shirt, and then we headed off to school.

* * *

Black Star POV

Tsubaki and I were waiting in front on DWMA waiting for the others. I spotted the new girl Mayuka and her weapon Emi walking in to school. I had to admit even though she stole my attention Mayuka was pretty hot. I was going to turn my attention back to my weapon but that's when Tsubaki yelled "Hey Mayuka!"

she turned her head to see who yelled her name and she spotted Tsubaki."Hey!"she said as she walked over to us both. She looked me in the eye for a second than turned back to Tsubaki " I love your outfits!"Tsubaki exclaimed to Emi and Mayuka.

While they continued there girl chat i was thinking. where the hell do I remember the girl from!

"Are you okay?" Mayuka asked snapping me from my thoughts.

"What do you mean?"I said

"Well you were making these weird faces ", she told me

It was nothing just thinking i said as i looked into her chocolately brown eyes. Yes, I knew her, but from where exactly?

"Where do I know you from" ,I asked bluntly. I didn't even know it slipped out of my mouth. I looked in her eyes they showed anger, hate, sadness. I would of sworn I saw love but the bell rang and she snapped her head away and she stormed to class with Emi behind her whispering something into her ear.

"Well that was weird", Tsubaki said

"Yeah very strange ", I answered. From that moment on I knew that I needed to see her again and talk to her. Now I know for sure that in her eyes was a sign of love...

* * *

_What do you think? Review and like. I promise I'll get some lemon in maybe two to three chapters_**_._**


End file.
